There's a radiant darkness around us
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Estaba completamente segura de que esto estaba por llegar, pero jamás se imaginó que tan pronto. —Viñeta, Percy&Annabeth. Para Ellie y Sil.


**Título:** There's a radiant darkness around us

**Fandom**: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Pairing**: Percy+Annabeth. Menciones de Jason/Annabeth y Percy/Reyna.

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? No.

**Summary: **Estaba completamente segura de que esto estaba por llegar, pero jamás se imaginó que tan pronto. —Viñeta, Percy&Annabeth. Para Ellie y Sil.

**Nota**: se me borró un chingo así que si está incoherente en ciertas partes o suena rarito, mea culpa y yadayada, pero ni a golpes me salía igual de bonito que como me había quedado inicialmente. para ellie, aunque no se lo merece; also gracias a ella por betearlo. para sil porque le prometí algo hace muchísimo y nunca nada salía, ily y esas cosas:3.

* * *

:-:  
«I'm sorry. We know how it works.»  
:-:

Sabía que no todo podía seguir igual siempre, que las cosas nunca terminaban bien para ella; que en cuanto comenzara a ser feliz de nuevo, algo pasaría, porque es como ocurre comúnmente. Estaba completamente segura de que esto estaba por llegar, pero jamás se imaginó que tan pronto.

:-:

Es Percy quien le dice que tienen que hablar, pero es tarde y ella está cansada, sus brazos duelen por el entrenamiento y puede sentir cómo su tobillo está hinchándose por habérselo torcido; lo único que quiere es dormir, acostarse y no pensar en nada más (no pensar en el dolor, no pensar en que de un momento a otro podrían atacar de nuevo el campamento, no pensar en Percy, no pensar en Jason; no pensar en nada, olvidarse de todo por un momento). Suspira y talla sus ojos para evitar mirarlo (odia que hayan llegado eso, a evitar miradas y pretender que todo sigue bien, perfecto, igual que siempre).

Dice «después, cerebro de alga» mirando al piso, y si suena irritada, es normal.

(Le sorprende que hayan llegado a ese punto, a que los insultos que se decían desde que se conocieron, esos que normalmente eran su manera extraña de mostrar su cariño, esos que nadie nunca se tomó enserio o prestó verdadera atención, adquirieran ese borde de enojo escondido a medias y resentimiento.)

Percy no dice nada, sólo asiente y se va.

Y está bien, porque es lo que ella necesita.

(O al menos eso se repite.)

:-:

Sabía que pasaría, tarde o temprano. Que es lo que pasa porque son jóvenes y las relaciones pocas veces duran para _siempre_, como todos parecen creer.

Aún no puede creer que apenas dos años después acabe.

:-:

Es Annabeth quien le recuerda que deben hablar, con la resignación impregnando lo que dice y la mirada decidida, fija en un punto entre el hombro de Percy y la entrada a su cabaña; sólo quiere terminar de una vez con esto, porque no cree que pueda más (no cree que pueda más con la sensación de que algo malo está por pasar pero nunca llega, con el pensamiento de que está a nada de perderle y el que quizá ya no le importe tanto).

Pero Percy niega y se marcha, con Grover a su lado, mirándola sólo de reojo. Annabeth cree escucharlo murmurar «luego», pero no se pone a pensar mucho en eso.

(Tampoco admite el dolor que se expande por su pecho.)

:-:

Sabía que pasaría.

Nunca se esperó que la espera fuera lo que le doliera más.

:-:

Ni siquiera hace falta una conversación en forma porque ambos sabían que terminarían así. Pero es incómodo de todas maneras y es torpe, son un montón de «lo siento» que ninguno sabe por qué dice, pero Percy sonríe a medias y le aprieta levemente el brazo y Annabeth sabe que estarán bien. Quizá no pronto, quizá ni siquiera en un futuro cercano, pero estarán bien.

(Debe creerlo, _necesita_ creerlo.)

:-:

(Trata de no pensar que es Jason quien se mantiene a su lado, que es él quien le pregunta si está bien, cuáles son sus planes para el día, cómo va ese edificio o lo que sea que estuviera diseñando. Trata de no pensar que es Jason quien la hace reír e intenta mantenerla distraída cuando Percy está cerca, que es él quien sabe todo aunque no se lo haya dicho porque nunca hizo falta. Trata de no pensar en que es Jason quien le pone un brazo sobre los hombros y quien la acerca a él.

O cómo es que ella no puede evitar recargarse todavía un poco más hacia él.)

:-:

Es Reyna quien evita su mirada ahora (Percy también, pero eso ya no es extraño). Annabeth podría preocuparse más por ello, pero no lo hace porque tiene cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse (como en planos y más planos y cómo podrán construir todo _pronto_).

:-:

Es Jason quien la confronta (días, semanas, meses después, ella no está segura). Le dice que _Percy y Reyna_, con la mirada distante y tono bajo; Annabeth sólo quiere decirle que no, no, _no_.

Porque no puede ser cierto, ¿no? no puede.

:-:

Pero lo es.

(Sabía que pasaría.)

:-:

Es Annabeth quien se acerca a él y le coloca la mano en la nuca, quien acerca sus labios y pretende que no llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo hacer eso.


End file.
